


Take What I Offer, Give Me What I Need

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Come Inflation, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Purgatory kept Dean's body in stasis. Now that he's back topside, his cycle is back with a vengeance.





	

Alpha. The scent has taken over his senses and flooded the tiny main room of the cabin. Dean is weak-kneed, warm and wet and so  _ not _ ready. 

 

Sam, to his credit, is still across the room, watching Dean steadily to see what his brother will do. Omega instinct is to run, to force the alpha to give chase and claim him only if they’re the fastest and strongest. But there are no other alphas here, only Sam, and Dean is fighting gut instinct with every ounce of will he has.

 

“Dean,” Sam finally says softly, tone normal and Dean appreciates that. Any hint of alpha voice and he’s sure he’d be either bolting away or baring his belly in submission. 

 

“Sammy,” he answers, trying for calm, but the word comes out as a frightened plea. 

 

Sam moves forward, steps slow and even with his hands raised in a placating gesture. Dean inches backwards, soft whimpers rising in his throat. He closes his eyes when his back hits the wall, jumping when Sam’s fingers meet his cheek. 

 

“Shh, Dean. It’s just me. Just Sam,” he soothes, stroking his face lightly. Sam is close, not quite trapping Dean against the wall. “Look at me? Dean, please?” 

 

Dean swallows, forces his eyes open to meet Sam’s gentle gaze. There’s hunger under there, and the muscles are tight under Sam’s skin as his other hand moves to rest against Dean’s chest. “Do you want this?” he questions, skimming his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. 

 

“I-I don’t know, Sam. I want. . . “ Dean swallows. He doesn’t know what he wants. 

 

Sam nods like he understands, and to Dean’s surprise - relief? - pulls back. A warm hand grasps Dean’s and tugs him forward gently as Sam retreats. Dean resists for a moment, not sure what to expect until Sam merely turns and looks at him calmly, understandingly. With a shiver, he follows Sam across the cabin to the bed, allows himself be tugged down and spooned. The itch under his skin lets up in such close proximity to an alpha, but he’s more wet and aroused than he’s ever been. It’s good, feeling the solid strength of Sam’s arms wrapped around him, warmth pressed up behind him, and his brother nuzzling the back of his neck. Scenting him, Dean realizes and whimpers again, tilting his head just that bit more so Sam can get closer. 

 

“Is this alright?” Sam murmurs. “I’m not gonna push you for anything. But I do want this with you, Dean.” 

 

“Can we just stay like this for now?” 

 

“Yeah. Of course.” 

 

Heat thrums under Dean’s skin, demanding, but it’s soothed by the presence of his alpha.  _ His _ . Dean has known for a while that Sam would be perfect for him, that Sam could be his mate, but years of suppressants and birth control have kept his heats at bay ever since he presented. Purgatory had made that level of protection impossible, but put his body in stasis so his heats never came. Now that he’s topside, Dean’s cycle is back with a vengeance. 

 

“Sam, I-” Guilt wells in Dean’s throat, omega instincts chiding him for not being honest with his alpha, but he swallows it back. He did what he had to just to stay on the job, to keep doing what he loves and to stay true to himself, and he doesn’t want to apologize for it. The guilt must show in his scent, because Sam sighs and rubs gently over Dean’s chest. 

 

“Don’t. I get it. It’s okay.” God. Sam sound so fucking sure of himself, and it makes Dean relax in turn.

 

Eventually, the gentle strokes and body heat lull Dean to sleep. He wakes to that same hand rubbing over his belly, partially soothing the cramps wracking his abdomen as his heat starts to crest. 

 

“Feels good.” 

 

Sam presses a little more firmly once he’s aware that Dean’s awake, long fingers spanning most of the spanse between Dean’s hips. A blush creeps up on Dean’s cheeks as the pressure against his womb stirs his body more and he can feel himself get wet. Gingerly, Dean rolls himself over in Sam’s arms, burying his face against Sam’s throat where he can hear the soft huff of laughter his brother gives. 

 

“Shut up. You smell good.” Dean can’t see the smile on Sam’s face, but he swears he can practically hear it. 

 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

 

With a soft snort of laughter, Dean noses closer, brushing along as much of Sam’s throat as he can reach. “Tobacco. Wood. Like a log fire.” 

 

“Mm. You smell warm. Cinnamon and apples.” 

 

“M’not a friggin’ pie, Sam.” 

 

“Of course not,” Sam laughs when Dean nips at him, growling playfully in a way that makes Dean’s inner omega roll over and pant. “You’re all gunpowder underneath, too.” 

 

“Damn right.” Any more words are cut off as Sam dips long fingers down the back of Dean’s jeans, fingertips pressing at his hole and brushing through the wetness there. Dean curls in tight against Sam, desperation and embarrassment driving him closer to his alpha. 

 

“God, you get wet, huh?” Sam presses down and Dean can feel his own slick trickle between his brother’s fingers. “Fuck, Dean.” Two thick fingertips push in, gentle but determined. Dean’s far enough into his heat that he takes them with only a little stretch. Sam’s so damn careful anyway, fingering Dean open wider and deeper, coaxing a flow of wet out of his brother’s body. 

 

Biting back a whimper when Sam’s fingers draw out, Dean fumbles for his fly, kicking his pants away and stripping out of his shirt. Sam’s rolled off the bed to strip as well, thick cock swelling between his thighs. Another time, outside of heat, Dean would want it in his mouth, if only to feel the way he wouldn’t be able to take it all. Now, though, his body is demanding a knot and he rolls onto his belly, unabashedly presenting himself for his mate. 

 

Warm heat settles along Dean’s back, the slight tack and slide of his and Sam’s combined sweat mixing their scent in a way that makes him shudder. Sam’s hands grip his hips, brush up his sides and pet down his belly and back up again. 

 

“You sure?” Sam leans in to whisper. “We can wait, we don’t have to-” 

 

“Sam. Shut up. Please?” Dean trails and fails not to make the plea a whimper, but it comes out as one anyway. He rolls his ass against Sam’s cock, feeling the hot-tacky drag of his brother’s dick along his skin. 

 

A soft huff a laugh ghosts across Dean’s cheek. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

The head of Sam’s dick nudges through Dean’s slick and up against his hole. Another roll of his hips and Sam slips in, thick and wide enough to leave Dean gasping. A quick thrust, and Sam’s in deep, his body pressed up tightly to Dean’s as he pins the omega instinctively to the bed. 

 

Sam starts out slow and steady, drawing all the way out and carefully thrusting back in. His mouth drags biting kisses along Dean’s shoulders and throat, nipping at the nape of his neck so Dean practically goes slack in his hold, making the alpha growl in approval. 

 

“God, Dean that’s - so fuckin-” Dean’s not ready to hear his brother’s voice shake, or to feel the thrill when Sam’s growls vibrate against his back. He’s in his element, now, as an omega, and his body takes over, rocking him back into Sam’s hips, meeting him thrust for thrust until they’re fucking loudly, harshly and Dean hopes they’re both bruised and sore in the aftermath. 

 

Sam’s cock is thick, but his knot is thicker, and the first time it catches against Dean’s hole, both of them can’t hold in the shouts that tear up their throat. Dean reaches back to grip one of Sam’s thighs, digging his nails in deep enough that the coppery-salt scent of blood reaches their noses. It spurs on the animalistic side of them both, and the growls they both make when Sam sinks his knot in deep sound far less than human. 

 

Arching his neck, Dean opens his mouth to speak, but can only drive forth a desperate moan. Thankfully, Sam follows his alpha instincts to give Dean what he wants, biting down hard enough to break skin, growling steadily as his mate’s blood wells up and into his mouth. He suckles for a while, teasing the wound gently with his tongue just to hear Dean whimper. Come pumps steadily from his cock into the omega, in time with the beating of Dean’s heart pumping blood into Sam’s mouth in a heady sensation that makes his head spin.

 

With a few gentle licks, Sam uses his alpha saliva to clean the wound, the flowing blood clotting up as he pulls away. His mating mark is big, dark and red that’ll heal up into a nice, obvious scar, so that everyone knows Dean is his; Sam already can’t wait for next round, his own body aching for a mark of his own, Dean’s teeth in a ring that’ll mirror his. 

 

A hand that had been locked on Dean’s waist slides around only to find the softening cock between the older man’s legs. There’s a streak of come up the mattress below Dean’s belly and Sam’s cock jerks inside his mate. 

 

“Fuck, did you really come? Just from-?” 

 

Dean nods in response, breathless and trembling as Sam’s knot throbs inside him, sparking pleasure into his overstimulated body. “S’good, Sam. Fucking huge knot, little brother. Alpha.” 

 

The last word makes Sam grunt, body thrusting of it’s own volition and he rumbles a little to hear Dean laugh at his helpless response. 

 

They stay in position as long as they can, instinct and pheremones urging their bodies along until the adrenaline finally settles down. It takes some maneuvering to get them onto their sides, but Sam manages it without pulling too much on his knot or Dean’s hole. There’s already a swell between Dean’s hips where Sam’s come is pumping him full, and he rubs over it gently just like before. 

 

“Gonna swell up nice and big with my pups,” Sam murmurs, tightening his arms when he feels Dean go tense all at once. “Shh, big brother. S’too late, now. You’re in heat, all knotted up and full of come. Gonna take good care of you, and our pups, too.” 

 

With a quiet sigh, Dean relaxes, and one of his hands slides down to tangle with Sam’s. “You better. And you better not expect me to just me some - some kind of house omega. I’ll cut your fuckin’ dick off.” 

 

Sam snorts at that, burying his face against the back of Dean’s neck. “You like my dick.” 

 

“You can wear a strapon. I swear to God, Sam-” 

 

“Hey. Shh. You’re not some meek homemaker. I know that; I’ve always known that. I don’t think I’d love you as much if you were. You wouldn’t be you,and nothing about that is going to change just because we’re mates.”

 

“Sap,” Dean mutters, batting at Sam’s hand in protest of the L-word while being grateful his brothermate can’t see him blush. 

 

Sam’s cock stops pouring come just before the point of discomfort for Dean. He’s got a noticeable swell that makes him shudder when Sam presses down on it. He’s  _ full _ , full of come, soon to be full of pups, and Sam’s knot keeps them locked together for a good while longer to ensure that fact. Dean dozes in his alpha’s arms, daydreaming a big litter of pups that - while unlikely considering their mom’s line - could definitely manifest with how damn fertile Sam seems to be. 

 

Untying is a mess of come and slick, the sheets ruined beyond salvation but neither of them are going to worry about that until after Dean’s heat. Food and shower later, Dean climbs on top, riding Sam for all he’s worth and using his sharp omega teeth to mark his alpha up properly as they tie themselves together again.


End file.
